


As the Force Wills it

by Shut-Up-Ginger (Bad_Medic)



Series: Growing Pains [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, JEDI AU, Lightside au, Nobody believes Maul's a sith, Plo Buir and his new kids, Savage just wants FRENDS, blood and injury description, he's basically just an angry tooka, references to the sith and the darkside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Medic/pseuds/Shut-Up-Ginger
Summary: When life gives you random children, train them as Jedi.Or, try to, anyway.
Series: Growing Pains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194107
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	As the Force Wills it

It’s not every day that an angry padawan comes storming into the council chambers to yell at them, but it’s certainly happened once or twice before, and Plo tends to find it pretty funny when it does.

But this morning is different, because the young man who’s come blazing into their chambers isn’t just a padawan. He’s a _darksider_ , with two young and visibly confused barefoot children in his tow.

The three of them are the same species. Humanoid, and with horns a bit like zabrak. But their other features don’t really line up with what Plo knows _about_ zabrak, so he isn’t certain that that’s what they actually are, or if he’s just scrounging for something familiar to make comparisons to.

Their skin is brightly colored, like different shades of autumn leaves, and their horns aren’t clustered, but _coronated_ , with the arrangement varying slightly from boy to boy. Their markings are also far bolder, and the effect ranges from sharp and intimidating, to rounded and kindly.

The oldest one, the darkside teenager, has a force presence that is _entirely_ shielded, and if Plo didn’t know what he was looking at in those unnaturally yellow eyes, he wouldn’t have realized he was force sensitive at all. 

The other two, meanwhile, are _clearly_ force sensitive, and it’s the littlest one with the strongest presence between them. He’s barely old enough to walk, staring big eyed at the few council members who _are_ present, and chewing on his hand in quiet concern, a warm aura of the force surrounding him.

And it’s a _strange_ aura at that. The force sparkling and playful, like it has a mind of its own. A sign of the living force, which manifests less as a tool, and more as a mutualistic companion. A familiar of sorts, or perhaps an imaginary friend.

The middle child on the other hand has a muddy presence, clumsily shielded, but still detectable through his attempts. He appears somewhere around eight standard, assuming he ages at the same rate as a human or a zabrak would, and if he'd been raised in the temple as a youngling, he'd have no issue in hiding his presence from them all in here. Playing hide-and-seek games with his mentors, and balancing a variety of force bonds to improve his control.

But he wasn't, and it’s clear that he hasn’t had any formal training in the force whatsoever, expression frightened as he takes in Plo and the other aliens present in the council-room today like he isn't sure what to make of them. His markings give him an illusion of seriousness. Casting stern shadows across his features, and hiding the natural softness of his face.

Master Windu, alternatively, actually _is_ just that serious, fingers steepled as he takes them all in and finally asks, oh so dryly, “You want us to train them as Jedi?”

And the teen gives a haughty tilt of his chin at that, yellow eyes flashing against the sunlight. “That’s what I just said.”

"I see. So forgive me for pointing this out then. But you’re a darksider. Why not train them in your own beliefs?”

“I’m a _sith_ \--” He corrects irritably, and Master Plo resists the urge to laugh, because people are always calling themselves _sith_ when they're really just zealots.

But, he can sense the rising danger in the air and sees no reason why this should have to escalate, raising a gentle hand to interrupt Mace’s next retort, and placate the padawan in turn.

“Easy, dear. I suppose we’re just confused is all. Are the Jedi not your enemies?”

He gives a put-upon sigh at that, like this is the most _inconvenient_ thing he’s ever had to explain, and it’s so achingly _teenage_ that it hurts.

“My only _enemy_ is the man who tore me from my clan. And _these_ two can’t be trained in the darkside because they’re weak. It would kill them. Perhaps when they're older.”

Master Koth snorts nearby, clearly not taking this very seriously. “Ah yes, I have also found that children _do_ tend to die quite easily.”

He scowls at that, at least realizing it's a joke, because they really don't need to start a fight over Eeth's morbid humor right now. “Are you people taking them or not?!”

The man shrugs in non-concern, saying easily, "Sure."

Because sure, why not?

Which is clearly not the answer the teen was expecting, gaping in a mirror to Mace's own stunned expression. But then he shakes some sense back into himself, shoving both boys forward, closer to the council members, as if to relinquish them officially. The older one gives a small growl, teeth snapping-- very like a zabrak-- and the littlest one casts him an offended look, like he can’t _believe_ he would be so _rude_.

But that’s really only the calm before the storm, because when said teen doesn’t _apologize_ for shoving him, the toddler’s face scrunches up into visibly staged tears, and he throws himself onto the floor with an even faker sob of misery. His force presence splits into two. One chaotic and very young, the other soothing and somewhat protective, like the force itself is trying to mother him.

Mace is perturbed by this, but Plo’s seen it before. The living force tends to show up in force sensitive _infants_ a lot. Ones who were in some sort of danger in their life, and needed protection that nobody else was around to provide. It's unclear if it's the infant _themself_ that calls the force in for help, manifesting it like a surrogate caretaker, or if it's the force that decides to intervene, for sake of maintaining some kind of balance in the world. Sometimes it sticks around afterwards. An imaginary friend in a way, but it always fades eventually, usually by the time the children begin to speak, and it shouldn't last much longer in Feral either.

The teenager looks down at the toddler with an expression of irritation, " _Feral! Get up! Nobody wants to train a crybaby!"_

The middle boy, alternatively, rolls his eyes at that attempt, walking over to give the toddler a nudge with his foot.

This predictably makes Feral screech in even more offense, but the older does it again, jerking his leg back when Feral tries to grab it.

And then again. And again.

After a few more times, the toddler gives a shy giggle too, and goes rolling onto his stomach to try and reach his leg in a game of tag. At which point the older boy scoops him up with a dramatic whoosh and then tosses him into the air before catching him. Shrieks of delighted laughter bouncing off the walls of the council room in the smoothest crisis aversion Plo's seen outside of the creche.

Meanwhile, the teenager's disappeared from the room entirely, and they should probably make sure he isn't stealing temple secrets or whatever the heck it is that darksiders like to do these days.

\--

Their collective knowledge of the Nightbrothers is limited at best, and Plo is genuinely appalled to hear Agen’s recounting of it from his brief stint there as a padawan. During the Toli-X outbreak, when he was distributing vaccines.

So they _are_ zabrak after all, and the _middle_ boy speaks a creolized version of Iridonian to prove it. Slightly harder to understand, but not indecipherable. Just close enough for them to communicate if they’re patient.

His name is Savage, and unsurprisingly, both Feral and Maul are his brothers.

The rest of the younglings _adore_ the pair when they’re introduced into the group. Enjoying time spent with Feral, who they baby immensely, and trying _really_ hard to befriend Savage, but not _quite_ hitting the mark on that one.

Because even the best intentioned kids can be a bit mean at times, and Savage is more than old enough to get his feelings hurt when they tease him about his Iridonian, or act scared because they think his markings look like a skull.

A togruta biting him on _literally_ the first day hasn’t helped this matter in the least, and it’s becoming clear that this might not work out as well for him, as it has for Feral. He's just too _old_.

Because he’s _also_ quite old to not have any proper force training. He spends his days in class watching the other children float objects, glaring and brooding, and has allowed his frustrations to get the better of him. Pouting rather than meditating, and refusing to cooperate when the masters sit with him for lessons.

So when Plo arrives to check in on him today, he isn’t surprised to find him in an _impeccably_ bad mood, sitting in the reading corner with a picture book open in his lap, but glaring at the children on their meditation mats instead.

He can’t read Iridonian, but he _can_ write in his own language. So the masters have been having him translate things in the books as he goes through them, confirming or denying whether they’re pronounced the same as what they expect, and then writing any changes down in aurabesh if they aren't.

He’s been enjoying the task, but he’s still a child, and a zabrak at that. So sitting still so much has made him moody and listless.

Plo thought he’d try taking him out to the kata teacher today, since Agen says nightbrothers enjoy martial arts, and suspects he'll probably be more suited for them.

But before that plan can even be put into motion, Savage notices him. His eyes go wide and he jumps up to his feet, book clattering from his lap as he races over, excitedly asking something in a rush of confusing Dathomirian.

Which is pretty atypical. He’s normally very nervous around Plo, and many of the other alien species in the temple. Never having seen _anything_ besides other nightbrothers before he was brought here.

Even _females_ are a bit of a confusing concept to him.

Fortunately for Plo, the youngling master comes over to translate. A rodian woman named Kay-Veta, who gives him a friendly bow in greeting. “Master Plo. I was just telling Savage about some of the things we have in the temple. He was hoping you’d be able to show him around today.”

“Oh?" He looks down at the boy. "And which things would you like to see, Savage?”

She repeats the question to the boy in Iridonian, and he falters, lifting his chin a bit, to ask back, oh so softly.

“Stars?”

And it’s clear that he barely knows what the word means, that he’s been practicing it with the master, but that honestly makes it all the cuter.

“The projection room? I think we could manage that.”

She nods and repeats this to Savage, who smiles happily, saying something else, which she translates as well. “Oh yes, of course. Feral _also_ told him about the fountain room, so he’d like to see that as well.”

“Feral _told_ him?”

”Memory projection. He went on a walk with the nocturnal crechelings last night.”

“A child of many strange talents, it seems.”

“He’ll outgrow it."

Which is true, most of the time. But perhaps he’ll turn out to be strong in psychometry. He’d be old enough for a padawanship right around the same time that Quinlan would be old enough to become a mentor-- but, of course, it’s a bit early to be considering all of that.

One thing at a time. One _child_ at a time.

\--

Plo expects more confusion once they actually reach the projection room, since nightbrothers don’t get access to technology, and it’s unlikely they’re taught anything about the galaxy as a whole. Savage’s whole _world_ was his village, and it might take a lot to broaden that understanding for him. He might not even realize that these stars and planets _represent_ anything. Places and people. For all he knows, they're just pretty dots.

Yet… as they enter, Savage immediately knows what to do. He starts selecting stars and planets like a pro, including Coruscant, which he cheerfully points out all the key points on, and then zooms into for a look at the temple. Delighted by the strange meta of it.

He also catches onto the symbols very quickly, taking note of the one that marked the temple on Coruscant, and then finding it repeated throughout the planets in the rest of the galaxy, cheerfully interacting with the holograms like he’s never known anything different, and zooming into them all to compare the differences between the temples and their environments.

He stares at Ilum a long time, baffled by the white snow, and icy spires.

It would be nice to let him go on the next kyber trip. Perhaps they can arrange it. The force would never harm a child on Ilum, and the tests are individual, so he wouldn’t be at a handicap just because of his lack of force training. But again...one step at a time.

The door to the room swings open, breaking the illusion of endless space, and in steps a new group of visitors, quickly closing it behind themselves with a litany of gasps and giggles. Four little crechelings, and initiate Obi-Wan, who keeps volunteering to do random menial tasks around the temple in an attempt to impress prospective masters.

Babysitting, however, is _not_ proving to be his forte.

He looks unbelievably frazzled, trying to keep track of the force sensitive little monsters, and Savage must take pity on his soul, because he starts entertaining them in his place. Flicking some of the planets around to make them spin, and rotating the galaxy in a frankly dizzying display of stars that only a child could _truly_ find delightful.

But Savage _does_ find it delightful, and that’s heartwarming.

Initiate Kenobi leaves the room almost immediately, and at first Plo thinks he’s just stepping out to save himself the headache of a spinning planetarium-- but then he doesn’t come back, and he can’t help but wonder why kids keep leaving him with _other_ kids to look after.

\--

The addition of the crechelings to their group proves to be a serendipitous one, however. Because where Savage has had a terribly difficult time with the older kids, he’s thriving with the younger ones. 

An obvious concept, in retrospect, given how prone he is to _parenting_ his class mates-- much to their collective annoyance-- and how little it matters that he doesn’t know Basic when toddlers of this age hardly know how to speak in the first place.

Additionally, they're weak in the force, and aside from one Devaronian girl who knows how to float stones, the other three have yet to come into their force abilities, which is affirming for Savage, who for the first time since his arrival, manages to use his abilities to lift a leaf, without the fear of getting laughed at.

They ooh and ahh at his wobbly floating object, and he brings it to land on a wookie boy’s snout, who snaps it up between his teeth and then gives a roar of amusement.

They also find Savage’s gruff and rumbly tones very delightful, bringing him things so that he’ll tell them what they’re called in Dathomirian, and even sometimes teaching him their _own_ words for the items if they know them.

He’s proving quite fond of the word _stone_ , his inflection of it far better than his attempt at _star_ was, but it’s the word _fish_ that leaves him and the crechelings giggling, because it ends up sounding more like _fsh_ when he tries to say it, and that’s unbelievably cute.

\--

All in all, the visit to the garden is successful, and Plo decides _not_ to take Savage back to his youngling group, because it might actually serve him very well to stay with the crechelings for a time. As an assistant to the masters, but also a student, where he can learn things on a much more basic level, without the intimidation of older kids teasing him.

And the boy _also_ agrees, eyes lighting up when they enter the nocturnal creche, where he sees the sleepy toddlers batting different stuffed toys around between their cribs and nests.

Feral will benefit from the shift as well, because he was only in Veta's group to keep him close to Savage, who they had _assumed_ wouldn't want to be with the babies.

Clearly that assessment was incorrect.

So Plo's headed back to retrieve Feral and bring him over, walking through the corridor, when he hears Obi-Wan's voice out by the temple steps.

He stops to go investigate, and maybe also to ask him why he left all of his crechelings behind, because it’s uncharacteristic for him to drop the ball like that. Even on a task he’s not fond of. He's trying to impress the masters after all, so it seems like something might be on his mind, which would certainly be worth addressing before it can get out of hand.

Unfortunately it turns out he’s not alone for a counseling session, which makes sense, because he wouldn't have been talking to _himself_. So Plo stops when he hears him ask his acquaintance in a moody grumble of a voice, “Oh. You mean Savage?”

To which a different one, immediately recognizable, responds, “You know him?”

“Oh, yeah. I see him sometimes. Are you here to take him back home?”

Maul though just scoffs “I’m merely checking in.”

“Family members aren’t really supposed to _visit_ the kids they give to the temple, you know.”

“Sounds like a rule somebody trying to hide something would set.” He retorts, and there’s a shifting of boots on pavement, as he adds. “Someone’s eavesdropping in the hall.”

“ That’s just master Plo. He does that.”

So that's _his_ cover blown. He forgets Obi-Wan isn't a child anymore. In any event, there’s no reason to keep hiding, so he steps forward to confront the darksider, and the teen does the same to him. Already stalking in through the entryway, and looking a bit more ashen than the last time he was here.

He’s glaring, so Plo tries to parse him out, but just like last time, he’s unreadable, and his intentions aren’t clear.

He’s favoring his side like it hurts, but other than that, there isn’t any indication of an injury or pain on the force.

“I’m here to see my brothers.”

“I see. Are you alright? You seem unwell.”

He flinches, eyes narrowing, and at first it doesn’t seem like he’ll answer. 

But then he does. Almost sounding embarrassed as he says, “I was in the hospital.”

Which is worrying, but he must sense Plo's concern, because he laughs, suddenly sharp and angry-- but bitterly amused. “My unconsciousness is likely the only thing that kept my master from tracking me down while I was indisposed. Don't look so stricken.”

“Your master?”

“Yes. You knew I was an apprentice."

He supposes that's true, it's just weird to think about somebody _willingly_ training a child in the darkside of the force. Encouraging their anger and discouraging their happiness. It goes against nature and instinct, really.

Maul makes a mischievous sound in the back of his throat, almost like a cat's chuff. "Bring me to my brothers, and perhaps I’ll tell you the name of my master.”

Plo shakes his head in disbelief. "What difference would it make, knowing the name of a person we've never met?"

"Who says you haven't met him?" And he glances back at Obi-Wan, who rolls his eyes like he can't _believe_ how dramatic this wannabe-sith kid is. Clearly missing the genuine danger he could pose if he wanted to.

\--

In the end, Plo doesn’t have to decide between leading Maul further into the temple, and leaving him to his own devices to retrieve the boys, because out pads a barefoot and bafflingly unattended Feral, looking up at him with _big_ eyes.

He makes a noise halfway between a shriek and a giggle, and comes running to throw himself at the teen, who seems _horrified_ by the open display of affection, but catches him on reflex anyway, grimacing as a soggy spit-covered hand smacks him in the face.

He wobbles a bit, whatever injury he’s hiding stinging, but he doesn’t voice his complaints out loud, resettling quickly as he pushes the boy’s hand away, and frowns as a bruise on his forearm comes to his attention.

“Where did _this_ come from?”

And if any guardian’s gonna overreact it’d be the darksider one.

Plo hears further footsteps down the hall, and out hurries Veta, who seems relieved to spot Feral in somebody else's arms, and exasperates wildly, “He woke up and just went running! Those little legs are so fast!” and then she _really_ take in Maul, recognizing him with a gasp of sudden delight, “Aw, you’re the big brother! He’s told me so much about you.”

Maul is unphased, repeating sternly, “Why's his arm bruised?”

The intimidation of it is greatly lessened however when Feral reaches up and gives one of his horns a hard yank, making him squawk in pain.

Veta giggles at the honestly runty kid trying his hardest to scare her. “Have you ever spent a day with ten force sensitive _children_? They throw things. A lot.”

And Maul peels Feral away from his horn, like some kind of sticky sea creature, tucking him more comfortably against his chest, where he clings with a vice grip. “He should be deflecting objects by now. Your teachings are lacking.”

“His strengths are empathic you edgelord, not combative, and he’s only been here a month, so cool it.”

Feral pops Maul on the cheek with his hand again, and he immediately growly in hotblooded teenage annoyance, “ _Feral!_ Quit it!"

The child does _not_ quit it, and does something wobbly in the force instead, which Veta gushes over, “Awww, what memory did he show you?”

There's a blank look on the teen's face, as he parses whatever he was just shown. Then he scowls, pushing the boy's hand away again. “You let him sleep in a pillow nest?”

Feral wriggles free then, jumping to the floor with the grace of a mildly indestructible toddler, and then running off to say hello to Obi-Wan who’s been watching them from the doorway up until this point.

The older boy makes a face at him, and pretends not to notice when he reaches out to be picked up. Brushing him impatiently away when he starts grabbing at his tunic, and then earning himself a Feral trademarked tantrum for his troubles. Fake tears and all as he slumps dramatically on the floor like the world might actually be ending. 

Maul is not nearly as amused by this display as Veta seems to be, asking grumpily, “Why does he keep doing that?!”

"Because he's a _baby_." 

“He’s at _least_ two!”

And she scoffs, ducking past Maul to go retrieve the kicking toddler from the floor when he pauses a moment to check and see if anyone is paying attention to him. He gives a squeaky growl of offense when she hoists him up, wriggling hard to try himself back onto the floor, but she holds him out to Maul instead. More than accustomed to wrestling moody toddlers. "A _baby_."

Feral seems to like this turn of events, because he forgets he was mad for a moment, and delightedly reaches out for Maul.

The teen, alternatively, is giving a stern glare, like he'd rather _not_ be in the company of a moody child, but he really has no choice in the matter because Veta basically throws him into his arms as she ducks off to greet someone else who’s just snuck in. Here to investigate the wailing.

“Well hello Savage, how are you?”

And the new boy blinks big blue eyes at the question, so she repeats it in Iridonian, earning a noncommittal shrug for her efforts. Then he shuffles past toward Maul. Stares a moment, and reaches out a little towards him. 

Maul takes this as him wanting to hold Feral, trying to pass him over, but Savage retracts his hand, clearly not wanting that _at all_ ,as the toddler makes a noise of sheer _offense_ at the attempt. Hitting Maul in the face again. This time hard enough to hurt, and earn a genuine roar of anger for his troubles, as the teen shouts something stern at him in Iridonian.

He burst into tears, and Veta makes a hiss of dread.

Because nobody ever said force sensitives had _normal_ temper tantrums, and Feral’s hardly normal even _for_ a force sensitive. His strange secondary presence going from a sparkle toa roar, as it determines he’s in need of some kind of protection.

It’s a bit like a thunderclap as the toddler gives a shriek of anger. All the lanterns explode, and anything that _isn’t_ nailed down goes clattering over, from vase stands to a broom in the corner, to Savage who yelps, and then also bursts into tears-- though they're quieter and honestly more heartwrenching as he curls in on himself in misery.

The obvious next step is for Maul to freak out too, but the guy actually finds it funny, barking a laugh as he pinches Feral’s cheek in fondness.

“I knew you could fight!”

Feral bites him _hard_ on the hand for that, genuinely upset that Maul _isn't_ taking this seriously, but his skin proves too thick for milk teeth to make much of a dent in, and he probably could've done more damage with his claws if he had the thought to try it.

He doesn't, anger deflating like a defeated balloon as he apologetically bonks his horns against his brother's chest, lip wobbling in sadness as he seems to realize after all that, that he's actually just _tired_ and wants a nap.

Oh, to be as emotionally transient as a toddler.

Maul gives a sigh of annoyance, and sits down on the floor next to Savage, wincing at the force it puts on his injured side, but reaching out toward the boy who's still sniffling nearby. The gesture actually causes him to burst into proper tears, and he starts babbling in Dathomirian, crawling over to tuck himself against his brother's free side.

He's probably telling him how awful school has been, if Plo's going to be honest with himself.

And Maul starts muttering back to him in comforting _Mando’a_ of all things, while Feral gives him sleepy pats on the back in his attempt at comfort. Completely oblivious to the fact that he's the reason Savage fell in the first place.

\--

As they’re getting the lights back on, leaving the children to their brother for a moment, Savage makes a noise of sudden concern, and Obi-Wan chokes out a surprised, “I think he’s asleep.”

Which at first they expect to mean Feral, but it’s actually _Maul_ who’s gone suddenly lax, Savage pulling away as the first of the lanterns flicker back on, his left arm smeared with blood where he was pressed against the teen's side.

Which is how they end up with a wannabe sith unconscious and immobile in the halls of healing. Full bacta tank treatment, because apparently somebody cut him in half.

Full stop, not an exaggeration. He’s been stitched back together like a ragdoll, some organs even replaced with cloned ones, spine cybernetically repaired, and it’s incredible he managed to leave the hospital in this state at all.

Against their wishes, Plo is sure.

During this period, Feral keeps wandering into the halls of healing to gawk up at him in the suspension tank, doing something weird and wobbly with his force signature like he often does, but now it's less clear what the intention is. Whether he's trying to show his brother memories-- unaware that he's unconscious-- or if he's actually trying to communicate with him.

It’s related to their force bond, that's for sure, but the rest is unclear.

Padawan Vokara thinks he’s trying to heal Maul, or ease his pain in some way, and since Feral isn’t causing any harm or disruption, they’ve allowed him to continue doing so. If only so they can all observe.

Savage on the other hand has been _less_ eager to visit, finding the sight of Maul unsettling in his unconscious state.

The mind healers are well acquainted with Savage now, but it’s only today that they’ve decided to attend to Maul and Feral as well. Finding a lot of dark interference in Savage’s mind that they suspect will also be present in their's too. 

But Maul is somehow still shielded. And it’s easy to see why he’d have been hard to find while he was unconscious in the hospital.

It’s only with the help of Feral’s strange force bond that the healers think the connection will even be possible. And his living force signature is practically _humming_ with approval for all of this, clearly intending for something important to come out of this.

**Author's Note:**

> CynderiaOpus drew fanart and it's so cute I want to cry ahhhhh  
> https://cynderiaopus.tumblr.com/post/645340703048810496/as-the-force-wills-it-by-shut-up-ginger-ao3-he


End file.
